


fateful encounter

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: Yaku has not been able to forget Iwaizumi’s gaze since watching his friend’s volleyball game for a moment.





	fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh~ i had to write something bc i had a twitter post with IwaYaku aaand i ship it ? XD°
> 
> sooo have fun? ^^  
> (side Kuroo/Oikawa -very minor-)

It had been a glimpse. At a game of his best friend.

Still, it had been everything that interested him at the moment. His eyes had been for seconds, for minutes only on him. Even if he had been aware that the other one was just watching the game. At the same time, he had felt as if that green-eyed look was unique to him.

„Yakkun?“

Astonished, Yaku blinked and stared at the hand waving in front of his face before looking back at the eyes of his best friend and former teammate. „What?“

„You just were not here at all,“ Kuroo muttered, leaning on the table in front of them, „what’s going on?“

„There’s nothing going on, Kuroo!“ Yaku grunted, even as he looked slightly embarrassed at the thought of those green eyes and that focused look. Maybe he should talk to Kuroo, even if he was probably the last person he would talk to about it. The times since the Nekoma had changed, they were now twenty-two and, in addition, something like a really good friendship had developed between them.

„Just not,“ Kuroo said, rolling his eyes as he knew that Yaku was busy, „in some ways, you don‘t change. Tell me, who is it you are in love with?“

„Wha-I’m not in love with anyone!“, Yaku grunted, staring back at Kuroo, even though he knew it was a mistake, because he still had the feeling that he was thinking too much about that person and so probably couldn‘t prevent that he had blushed.

„Now, just say you have something for Lev over?“ Kuroo mumbled, grinning a little, „tell me that at least no one was right earlier, that there was something between you.“

„What? That you even think about it“, Yaku muttered, shaking his head violently, „... and I just saw that person once.“

Surprised, Kuroo raised an eyebrow when he at least got the confession from his friend that there was somebody there. „I’m reassured that it’s not Lev, but what do you mean, that you don‘t know him?“

„It was your last game,“ Yaku said softly, „I saw him in the rows and ... can it be that you fall in love with someone you have seen only once from afar?“

Kuroo shrugged as he smiled softly, „Dunno. Some say they believe in love at first sight. You know I don‘t do that ... but who knows?“

Yaku sighed and looked at the table a little more thoughtfully. „Even if ... what should I do? As if I would see him again. Such coincidental encounters never happen again.“

Kuroo eyed him, letting his hand rest on Yaku‘s, making him look at him again. „Well, who knows? If he was also at the game, he might be there more often. Don‘t give up, Yakkun.“

„It’s so easy to say,“ Yaku muttered, looking up at Kuroo, but then smiled slightly, „... but thanks.“

„Do you think I’ll leave you alone with that?“ Kuroo started with a grin.

Yaku shook his head and smiled sincerely and a little wider: „No. But what was it that some thought I had something for Lev?“

Kuroo blinked for a moment before scratching his head and laughing. „Well, the rumor at Nekoma was pretty stubborn that you had something in common. Wonder, that you didn‘t realize that.“

„Hmpf ... whoever put that into the world can be glad I didn‘t hear it,“ Yaku said, narrowing his eyes angrily, „and Lev also had eyes for the Chibi of Karasuno. I think they finally got together in their third year.“

„Can I imagine, Yakkun,“ Kuroo said, grinning, before raising an eyebrow, „Wait, what? Lev and Chibi-chan? Why don‘t I know anything about it?“

Yaku just sighed, „Don‘t I know? Lev once told me that he likes him and would like to go out with him. But he didn‘t dare until the middle of his second year.“

Kuroo just stared back as he stroked his hair and just leaned backwards, „Wow. And I thought I knew about our team back then.“ Finally, he just shook his head. „Anyway, at the next game you’ll see if you see him again, and then we’ll get it, Yakkun.“

Yaku just sighed, „I don‘t know if I really want your help for it.“

Kuroo looked hurt at him: „Hey! After all, I’m in a happy relationship for two years!“

„Sure,“ Yaku muttered, waving slightly, „I just don‘t know how much Oikawa really counts. You just searched and found.“

„It was not that easy,“ Kuroo grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

Yaku just smirked and left it there. He knew too well how the two had met, started making nonsense together, driving him more or less to despair, and eventually starting to go out.

–*–

Two days after talking to Kuroo, Yaku had not expected to see him again. When he went to Kuroo’s training. While it was rare for him to come along and watch them - or work a little bit by the way - but from time to time he used his time for it.

The fact that he saw the person in the small platform of the training hall who could not get out of his mind since the last match was really not to be expected.

Still, he just watched him for a while. Examined him more closely, his face, his slightly protruding, black hair. He wore a plain T-shirt and jeans while casually watching the training.

Yaku had never believed that he could fall in love with anyone with a single glance, but now that he saw him the second time, he knew there must be something about it.

„What’s wrong?“

Yaku blinked a little when he noticed that the other had turned to him and those green eyes were now directly on him. „Uh ... well ...“, why was it so hard to say what was going through his head?

He glanced sideways at the training and at Kuroo. Sometimes he admired his former teammate for how easy he could say what he felt. On the other hand, he was with Oikawa and the two were not the ones who needed something big for it. Which also proved how they came together. It just happened. And Yaku somehow envied his best friend for it.

„Hm ... do you have some time left?“, His opposite began, while he looked at the other a little more thoughtfully.

„Uh, yes, actually,“ Yaku nodded after a while, turning his head slightly embarrassed. Finally he took a deep breath and looked back to the other one. „I wanted to ask you the same thing.“

He grinned a little, before he looked back to the pitch: „By the way, my name is Iwaizumi Hajime.“

„Yaku Morisuke,“ he introduced himself and smiled slightly, „So we’re going out right?“

„Hm,“ Iwaizumi nodded calmly, „but don‘t let those two there know, will you?“

Yaku glanced at him for a moment, following his gaze and staring straight at Oikawa and Kuroo, who were completing a attack at that moment. Did Iwaizumi know they? Was that some coincidence he had not noticed until now? „They’ll get that out early enough.“

„True,“ said Iwaizumi, shrugging his shoulders, „but I don‘t want it to be a double date because of them. After all, I want to meet you, Yaku.“

Yaku swallowed and looked a little reddened, then nodded. „Yes, I also want to meet you, Iwaizumi.“ Finally, he smiled again. „But ... how do you know these two?“

„Oikawa is my best friend since childhood,“ Iwaizumi replied softly, „and it’s no wonder I know my friend’s lover, right?“

„Why have we not met before?“ Yaku murmured, slowly looking back to the team’s training. „Since high school, Kuroo and I have developed a kind of real friendship, even though we used to argue in the beginning.“

„No idea,“ Iwaizumi shrugged, turning to Yaku and laying his hands on his shoulders, making the other man look at him again, „but I’m glad we met now.“ Before he let it happen that Yaku could reply, he leaned forward and just kissed the smaller one.

For a moment Yaku was surprised, but then only closed his eyes and just let the kiss while he returned it slowly and carefully.

After Iwaizumi slowly withdrew, he simply smiled at Yaku. „I thought Oikawa exaggerated when he said that ‚Yakkun‘ would suit me well because he likes to exaggerate, but ... I think I should have agreed with him in that case.“

Yaku swallowed and felt his cheeks turn red. Even if he hated that Kuroo had started with that nickname – and he seemed to have infected Oikawa with it – it somehow made the heat hit him in the head when Iwaizumi pronounced that nickname. „Why does anyone who has anything to do with Kuroo call me ‚Yakkun‘?“

„Hmmm,“ Iwaizumi said, thinking for a moment, then smiled calmly and breathed another, short kiss on his lips, „let them. After all, they have brought us together in a sense. I didn‘t mean to be here today.“

„This time yes,“ Yaku sighed, smiling slightly as he glanced sideways. Somehow he could almost imagine that Kuroo and Oikawa were secretly doing something to make them meet. He would never admit that to the two.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
